1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder which is usable with different types of cassettes, each having loaded therein a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed a variety of video tape recorders (hereinafter referred simply as VTR) for use with a cassette (hereinafter referred to simply as a tape cassette) having loaded therein a magnetic tape. The most common traditional types of VTR's are one of the type employing a VHS system developed by a Nihon Victor Corporation group and one of the type employing a .beta. MAX system (hereinafter referred simply as .beta. system) developed by a Sony Corporation Group.
There is a difference between these two types of VTR's in that tape cassettes for use therewith differ in construction and in size. On account of this, a tape cassette for the VHS system (hereinafter referred to as a VHS system tape cassette) and a tape cassette for the .beta. system (hereinafter referred to as a .beta. system tape cassette) cannot be used with the VTR of the .beta. system (hereinafter referred to as the .beta. system VTR) and the VTR of the VHS system (hereinafter referred to as a VHS system VTR), respectively.
Accordingly, in order to use the two types' of tape cassettes, it is necessary to prepare both of the VHS system and the .beta. system VTR's. Also in the case of the recording video signals produced from the tape of either one of the VHS system and the .beta. system tape cassette onto the tape of the other tape cassette, both of the VHS system and the .beta. system VTR's must be prepared. This means the necessity of expenditure and space about twice as much as those needed for one VTR. The same is true of other types of tape cassettes which differ in structure and size from the VHS system and the .beta. system tape cassettes.